Exchange
by darlingtigerangel
Summary: How could the arrival of two Italian exchange students change the future of the whole Harry Potter series? Will the Marauders get a new addition? Will James FINALLY get Lily with a little help from a certain twin, who, in turn, needs his help to snag anot
1. Chapter 1

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew made there way down the Hogwarts express looking for an empty compartment, when they heard yelling.

"How could you two be so immatuuure?" The sounds of belches could be heard. A dark haired girl with a red cloak that fell below her knees walked down the train, looking like she didn't really know where she was going. She stormed down towards them, but Sirius stopped her.

"So, where are you going, eh? I've never seen you around before."

"Excoose me," she said quietly in an Italian accent.

"Bet you're a Slytherin, aren't you?" Sirius continued, getting a bit in her face. This was his normal ritual with most girls.

"EXCOOSE me," she said a bit more forcefully, side-stepping Sirius. Sirius stepped in front of her.

"Answer the question," he insisted, raising a dark eyebrow.

"Geet out ov my vway!" she growled angrily.

"No. Answer the question!"

"No," she said sternly.

"Why not-"

"Sirius! Just let her through," Remus pulled him aside, with as much strength as his lanky body would give him.

"Sank you," She walked past them, running an exasperated hand through her dark hair.

"Who the hell was she?"

"I don't know, mate, I don't know," Remus replied, a bit annoyed with his friend.

They followed the noise of belches into a compartment and saw a short little boy that looked to be about 10 years old with a shock of red hair, and a girl identical to the girl Sirius had tried to stop in the hall.

"How'd you get back in here before us?" Sirius asked, confused.

The girl giggled and said in a foreign language to the boy across from her, "Dio, è un bello un. Pregare che non sa l'italiano."

The boy snickered, but Remus burst out laughing.

The girl gave a half smile at Remus, and said in perfect, nearly accent-less English, "You speak Italian, don't you?"

Remus nodded, and bit his tongue.

The twin turned to Sirius. "I'm not the girl who walked out. That's Raven. I'm her twin- I have different eyes." She blinked them- they were a silver-flecked aquamarine. "I'm Elias. Short for Eliassaile Crollari. And never mistake me for my sister again."

The boy leaned forward. " I'm Marco. Ze twins' 'alf-brother. We're from RSMTA."

Sirius, James, and Peter looked clueless, but Remus's eyes brightened. "The Roman School for Magically Talented Adolescents? Man, color me envious."

Elias smiled warmly. "I like you. Your name?"

"Remus Lupin."

"You're smart enough to come to Resemta. Pity. You should have come. Il mio amico di lupo-come. Il 'Remus' la va bene."

Remus blushed.

James asked him in a whisper, "What'd she say?"

"She said that my name fit me well. You know Romulus and Remus. Founders of Rome. Raised by wolves." He quickly blushed, as if he were hiding a secret from his friends.

Sirius looked like he was going to call Remus off when a girl burst into the compartment.

"Oh, chiedo scusa, could not find the loo and ran into some people who compleeetely harrrassed me. Ma l'un che ha di meravigliosamente begli occhi grigi me ha aiutato." She shook her head and started finger-combing her hair, an obvious nervous tick of hers.

"Raven, calm down. Now repeat what you said in English. The rest of us want to know what you just said." Elias said this slowly, with a touch of sarcasm in her lilting voice.

The twin rolled her eyes and said, exasperated, "I _zed,_ 'But ze one who haz wonderfully beautiful grey eyes 'elped me'." She heard snickers to her left. She turned that way.

"Wait- OH." Her cheeks flushed a bright red as she saw Remus.

"Raven, this is Remus." She pointed her finger at Peter for a second, who looked threatened, then looked at Remus. "You failed to mention the names of these people."

"How horrible of me to forget," Remus said, a bit on the embarrassed side. "This is James, Sirius, and Peter."

"You, you were zat boy who akoosed me of being a feelthy Slytherin?" Raven glared unmercilessly at Sirius.

"Your sister said that you two have different eye colors. What's yours?" Remus changed the subject quickly, sensing an argument in process.

She looked at him. Her eyes were a beautiful red and gold spirals.

The train came to a screeching halt. Elias slammed into a window, and Marco huddled to the side to avoid being slammed into the wall.

"Were here!" he said in a rather prepubescent voice, un-turtling his head.

"You can't be old enough to go here; you look like you're eight!" James exclaimed.

Marco looked miffed. "Excuse me? I'm fourteen, gratze. You may look your age, but at least I'm gonna live to be twice your age. Sucker."

"He's half imp." Elias explained, shrugging. "Don't ask. Our father is a… what would you call it… a player."

Sirius gave a disgusted look, laughed, then asked casually, "Elias, what year are you in?" He surveyed the tall girl. He ran over his checklist. Legs: yes. Hips: yes. Chest: Room for improvement…

Elias looked a little disgusted at first, but then her long eyelashes fluttered flirtatiously and she shrugged slightly. "Fifth year, of course."

"Really? Us too!" Sirius exclaimed, keeping a casual feel about him while stepping towards the Italian teenager.

"Come on, Elias, off the train while we're still young," Raven snapped, taking personal pleasure in interrupting one of her sister's common flirt sessions. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked briskly out of the room.

"There she goes again. I'd better follow her, she'll trip over something and hurt herself, as usual." Elias half-smiled. "I'll see you four around school. Nunquam excito a quietus extraho, amicitia."

"Lemme guess- Italian." Sirius asked, convinced about his answer.

Elias smirked. "No, you imbecile, that's Latin. Mr. Lupin, of course, would know that. You could learn some from him. Toodles, all. Come on, stupid." She kicked her half-brother.

"Why do I have to come?" He pouted.

"Because you're her brother," Elias lilted smilingly.

"If you really need me that much- g'bye, all."

The two walked out, Marco racing to keep up with Eliassaile's long thin legs.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Sirius wolf-whistled.

Remus smirked and poked Sirius. "You like the tall one, don't you? Eliassaile."

"She's precisely the type of girl that would absolutely _destroy_ my mother." Sirius smirked. "And the other twin, the one that's less talented English-wise. She seems to like you. 'Ze one wiss ze bootiful gray eyes 'elped me!'" Sirius made an attempt at a mockery of a soprano, Italian-accented voice for the quote.

"No, more- 'The one with the _wonderfully_ beautiful gray eyes helped me." Remus chuckled to himself and started down the hall.

Sirius smiled contentedly, following him. "I like Italians."

"Perch‚ sei tu cosø strano quando ragazzi in veritê sembrare verso interessarsi di in ci , nonstante ciå carino se stesso? IO odio tu.." Elias spoke in rapid fire Italian angrily. _Why are you so weird when boys actually seem to be interested in us, nonetheless cute ones? I hate you._

Raven snarled at Elias angrily. "Siamo mai qui poich‚ lungo , cosø Sono protezione tu da essendo aver rapporti. Un po' sbagliato per succedere , e tu sapere lo." _We're never here for long, thus I am protecting you by cutting off any connections. Something will go wrong soon, and you know it._

Elias scoffed, and exclaimed, "Lasciare me divertirsi mentre siamo qui comunque! IO testamento non lasciare chiunque ottenere far male." _Let me have fun while we are here anyway! I won't let anyone get hurt._

Raven's voice got quiet. "IO testamento non rischio lo." _I won't risk it._

Elias glared at her. "Tu can't controllo mio a vita , Corvo. Don't tentativo verso." _You can't control my life, Raven. Don't try to. _She stormed off, hopping up into a carriage and sending a nasty look at Raven.

Raven stepped into a different carriage completely alone, then when Raven was expecting that no one would ever befriend her or even share a carriage with her, a girl with red hair stepped into that same carriage accompanied by two other girls.

"Hello, you're a new student aren't you!" She exclaimed, friendly-like.

"Yes," Raven replied, smiling.

"I'm Lily Evans, this is Alice Carwin, Misty Huck, and Susan Bones,"

"Hello, I'm Raven Crollari."

"Hello," they said in return, with a few weak waves.

"What's the matter? You look depressed," Misty asked, sitting down next to Raven.

"Yes, how'd you know?" Raven said sadly.

"You could say…" Misty paused, trying to word herself. "I'm a little bit of a seer,"

"Wow, that's really interesting," Raven tried to steer the conversation away.

Busted. "Don't change the subject, what's bothering you,"

"Scaturisce la mia sorella lo odia perché sono impaurito entrare in una nave di rapporto e quando i tipi sono interessati dentro io ottengono tutte le difese,"

"Okay now again in English,"

"Oh I y'am so sarry, my seester 'ates me and I y'am frightened to get into any relationship, that eef someone even heets toward liking me I get all deefensive and she gets furious with me, and it seems like we are always fighting. It's all because, because…" She hiccupped.

"There now, it'll be alright." The girl named Alice spoke comfortingly.

"Yes, there's got to be something you'll like to do that our school has," Susan said quietly.

Raven shook her head.

A smile spread across Lily's face. "Do you wear make-up?" Lily asked happily.

"The nerve of her! Trying to boss me around…" Elias spat, furious. "She's even younger than me and she always seems to want to take charge, and boss all of us around!"

"I really don't want to say anything," Marco said quietly. He was always nervous when his half-sister got like this.

"So she was born during a lunar eclipse, I was born three hours before her, with a blue moon, but noooo, people born during a lunar eclipse are waaaay unlucky, blah blah blah!"

"You're lucky no one else is in our carriage," Marco joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Hmph." Elias crossed her arms over her chest.

"Remus what'd you think of that doll? Hmm? The shorter one," James pressed, ecstatic.

"Yeah Remus, what'd you think of her?" Peter piped up.

"She's alright?" Remus replied, unsure.

"That's it?" Sirius asked, disappointed.

"Yup,"

"You're sure?"

"Yup. But wait, Sirius, you liked the tall one, Elias. Didn't you?" Remus snapped back.

"Sirius Black doesn't like girls. Girls like him." Sirius leaned back luxuriously against the wall of the carriage.

"That's because he's secretly gay," James muttered to Peter.

"Hell, he is?" Peter looked appalled.

"God, Peter, I was joking!" James kicked Peter, who whimpered.

"Look, the carriage has stopped. Let's get out now, shall we?" Sirius started a little too eagerly to the door.

"Yeah, you two get out and look for your lovely twins," James smirked, shoving Remus playfully.

"Yeah, go look for Evans, James," Sirius came back.

The four laughed and made their way up to the castle.

As the students flooded into the Great Hall, neither Elias nor Raven even looked at each other. Raven walked with Lily, Alice, Misty, and Susan into the Great Hall.

"Raven, have you met anyone yet?" Susan asked, curious.

"Yes I have, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Rrremus Lupin,"

"The Marauders, right? Well, what did you think of them?"

"James and Peter were alright, I suppose. But Sirius was just 'orrible to me. Acoosed me of being a Slytherin, and even though I don't know what that is, I theenk it's bad."

Lily laughed. "There are four houses- we're in Gryffindor. So are the Marauders. Then there's Slytherin, who most Gryffindors hate and vice versa, and then there's Ravenclaw, they're brilliant, and then Hufflepuff. It's basically an insult from a Gryffindor if they assume you're a Slytherin."

Raven nodded. "I see."

Misty noticed Raven had skipped over something. "Yeah, and what about Remus? Isn't he cute? Lily had a crush on him for a while…"

Lily sent a withering look at Misty, who stopped, but Raven didn't notice.

Raven sighed and fluttered her eyelashes, sitting down at the Gryffindor table. "Ohm, his eyes, his wonderfully, beauuutiful eyes, 'e was so sweet."

Misty cooed. "You like him, it's undeniable. I wish I had that on tape."

Raven stole a look at Elias. "She's so… arrogant."

Lily snorted and looked. "Well, I guess she fits in with that crowd, then. Look, she's sitting next to Sirius AND James… god, I feel sorry for her."

"No, she's enjoying it. Believe me." Raven rolled her eyes.

And, to be truthful, she was.

"God, Sirius, why do you have to be so damn serious, Sirius. No I'm serious, Sirius, you've got to stop being so serious…" Elias put on a nonchalant look while Remus was nearly biting his wrist to stop from laughing and James was struggling to keep a straight face. Sirius almost looked like he would laugh, too.

"And, Sirius, seriously, you've gotta stop using so much cologne because it seriously smells like you bathed in it and, even though it smelled good at one point, seriously, it's getting to me…"

Sirius choked, and then let out a bark of laughter. "I lose, I lose. James, your turn, make Elias laugh."

Elias immediately assumed a straight face.

James licked his lips, and said in a deep, fake-sexy voice, "Elias, honey, if you love me, even though you're flat-chested as a two-year old, you'll give me a night I'll never forget… cuz I wanna get it ON with you…"

Elias fell off the bench and was laughing so hard she couldn't get up. "James, you're disqualified; you included sensuality in your answer… and you called me flat-chested…." Elias propped herself up on the bench and stood up shakily.

"Liar, that's not in the rules! I'm just too good at this game." James messed up his hair cockily. "And I only speak the truth."

Elias rolled her eyes, sitting on the table. "Why are you looking, James? I though you liked that Lily girl…"

James laughed. "Just because my heart belongs to one girl doesn't mean I can't flirt with the rest of them- admittedly, Elias, you're an exchanged student, and exchanged students are hot. And, yes, I was looking, because, as usual, I was checking you out. Sirius thinks you have a nice ass, don't you, Sirius?"

"Of course I do." Sirius rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I agree, you have a very nice backside." Remus said, nodding.

Peter was silent.

Elias stood up and looked towards the famous butt. "Well, I do, don't I? I hadn't noticed." She then looked towards her sister, who was shooting appalled looks at her as she and the rest of her "group" laughed.

"Looks as if Little Miss 'I Love Remus' has found herself some new girlfriends." Elias muttered.

All of the students in the Great Hall looked up as Dumbledore cleared his throat, being as the sound was elevated by a spell.

"To all new students, welcome to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. To all previous students, welcome back! I would like to start the year with a round of the school anthem- look above my head for lyrics that you don't remember or don't know at all- pick a tune and sing!"

The whole school started to sing, and the Marauders- including Elias- chose to sing the anthem to the tune of "Old McDonald Had a Farm", while Raven and the four other girls sang it to a lilting, impish theme that Raven knew well because her brother hummed it all the time.

As soon as that was finished, Dumbledore smiled and nodded to McGonagall, who brought out a tattered hat and put it on a stool.

It sang a song that Elias was too eager to remember what it said.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and called, "Crollari, Eliassaile, from The Roman School for Magically Talented Adolescents, please come forward!"

The school cheered, but the Marauders cheered the loudest. Sirius shouted, "GET GRYFFINDOR!" right before the cheer ended.

_Gryffindor?_ Elias thought. _What in bloody-_

As McGonagall set the hat on her head, she could hear the hat's voice.

"Oh, another twin. I always have fun with these. Oh! You and your twin are nothing alike. She's careful, a thinker, a solemn girl, while you're bold, brave, and a joker. Hm. I know what house to put you in. You already have friends there."

_Gryffindor? _Elias thought again, questioning the hat.

"Ahh, you're also smart. You would do well in Ravenclaw, but you could never be in a house with your sister, and your sister is bound to be in Ravenclaw- from your thoughts, she seems a cookie cutter fit. But you are also cunning, and you plan things so well. Perhaps Slytherin?"

_I would never set foot in a place that's mascot is a snake! _she exclaimed.

"Ah, well. It was a good try. But you are definitely grounds for-"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered like mad and the Marauders high-fived each other. Elias ran down to the Gryffindor table and gave James, Sirius, and Remus hugs, and low-fived Peter (being as he was too short to hug).

Dumbledore smiled and called out, "Crollari, Raven, also from RSMTA!"

Raven got up and strolled to the stool. She shivered with anticipation as the hat was placed on her head. The voice came into audacity.

"Hmm, you're often depressed, overworked. If you were in Slytherin much of that would be taken away."

Raven's eyebrows furrowed. _But they hate Gryffindors!_

"Ahh, but perhaps not. You are very loyal, smart, and more brilliant than many. Athletic, definitely, but not a joker. After your mother died, especially. But you have a dark side, a very dark side. Though you wish to remain friends with the people you have met, they have open minds. You can still be friends. Well, to my regrets, yet to my joy, I'll make my decision with this- you do also have a soft spot for snakes. So it better be…"

"SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I just can't believe it!"

"Remus, are you counting how many times she says that?"

"I think she's gotten to fifty by now."

The five walked down the hallway, Elias tugging on her hair stiffly, the four others joking around and teasing her slightly.

"Sirius, do you have seer blood in the Black family? I know that's an extremely silly question, but you were wondering really quickly whether Raven was a Slyth or not." The Italian girl looked up at Sirius, who stood about four inches above her, contrasting from Remus's two inches and James's three.

"No, I don't. The Blacks think Divination is blasphemy, and it's one of the only things I'll agree with them about." Sirius shook his head.

James smiled. "At least you got into Gryffindor, and your brother got in Ravenclaw. Booky little blighters, but it's not that bad."

There was a short silence. "Um, guys?"

The four boys looked up.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

They all shrugged and started muttering different things at the same time.

Elias laughed out loud. "Take turns."

Remus shrugged. "You're the first girl we've met who doesn't fall all over us or reprimand us."

It was James's turn. "You have a great sense of humor."

Peter looked up. "You're really nice. And you're different."

Sirius grinned. "And you're hot."

Elias scoffed at Sirius, and kicked him in the shin.

Sirius winced, and went on. "What I meant to say is that, yes, you're hot, but you have the spirit of a Marauder, even if you are of the opposite gender."

Elias's right eyebrow slowly rose. "Marauder?"

Remus looked at James. "Did we tell her?"

"Don't think so."

Remus faced Elias and stuffed his hands in his pockets, still walking. "We are the Marauders. We have been since we were in the first ear. We're the 'cool crowd'. You're hanging with us, making you either one of our girlfriends, or a legend."

Elias smirked. "Hopefully, that makes me a legend."

"I think it does." Remus laughed. "You're allowed to stay around, because we like you."

Elias threw her hands up in the air. "Glorious! Firewhiskey all around!"

James laughed. "Your sexy rating just went from an eight to a nine."

Elias gave James a scolding finger. "But no cigarettes. They taste nasty, even if the doctors say they're good for you."

Sirius faked disappointment.

_Slytherin? Why Slytherin?_

Raven appeared vacant as she unpacked her bag into a set of drawers next to her bunk bed.

_What about Lily and Misty and Susan and… and Remus…._

A sweet, soprano voice came out of nowhere. "Hey, you!"

Raven looked up. "Yes?"

A lone girl had come into her dormitory, obviously recovering from the party that was being thrown in the Common Room. Her soft blonde ringlets fell appealingly around her heart-shaped face. The girl was, at estimate, about Raven's height.

"Are you new?" She asked curiously, walking over.

"Yes, I ahm. I just got sorted and all…."

The girl cocked her head. "You don't look like a first year…"

"That's because I'm not." Raven fought her eyebrow, willing it to stay normal.

The girl paused. "Oh, you're an _exchanged _student! I get it now!"

"It's exchange, not exchanged…" Raven now also fought her lips to not smirk.

The girl ignored her. "I'm Narcissa Black, but I'll answer to anything. Narcy, Cissa, whatever. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to the sorting ceremony… what do you call yourself?"

"Raven. Crollari. I'm from Eetaly. You're… in Slytherin?"

Narcissa gave a pretty, piping laugh. "Yeah, I am, why else would I be in the bunk above you?" She shook her head. "Come on, why are you packing like that?" The blonde-haired girl whipped out her wand and flicked it. While the spell was a little jerky and incomplete, the clothes appeared much faster in the drawers. "Come on, Raven, I wanna introduce you to the house!"

Narcissa took Raven's hand and dragged her out into the Common Room, where loud music was playing and a boy was strumming out on a guitar in front of sixty-nine Slytherins.

"Oh my god, I love this song!" Narcissa tugged Raven into the throng of dancers.

_Gotta get through this,_

_Gotta get through this,_

_Gotta get, gotta get_

_My mind off of you…_

The music's beat pulsed through Raven's blood, and she soon found the sound waves sweeping her away in the undertow, and she was lost, spinning and swinging and holding hands with Narcissa and spinning around.

Narcissa laughed and halted. "Stop, stop, I feel like I'm going to hurl."

Raven grinned. "I'm that bad?"

Her new friend shook her head. "No, you're too good; you're making ME look bad."

The girls laughed and a dark-haired girl with flawless skin strolled up next to them. "Narcissa, who's this?"

"Oh, Bella!" Narcissa beamed. "Bella, this is Raven, the new exchanged student. Raven, this is Bellatrix, she's my older sister."

Bella gave a smile that looked a little fake. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Raven. Have you met everyone yet?"

Raven laughed nervously. "So many people to meet, so little time!"

Narcissa positively beamed. "She's from…" She stopped and looked at Raven. "France?"

Raven laughed. "No, Italy, silly."

"Come on, Raven, meet some other people, come with me," Bella motioned into the crowd and Raven immediately followed her, Narcissa following.

They stopped when they met a boy with shaggy blonde hair and sharp good looks. Bella smiled at him. "Raven, this is Luscious Malfoy. He's a good friend of mine."

The boy laughed and turned to Raven. "Bella's tongue slipped again- it's Lucius. Or maybe Bella THINKS I'm luscious…"

Raven laughed briefly and caught a look at Narcissa, who hadn't said a word, because she was trying to hide a flaming blush behind her hands.

"No, Lucius, I just like giving you pet names. Now, where's Rodolphus… oh, there you are, love!"

A James-Dean-esque boy appeared behind Bellatrix, sliding his arms around her little waist and kissing her cheek. His brown hair was spiked and fell over one eye. He looked up and smiled toothily at Raven (who got the impression that she was looking at a very good-looking shark) and asked, "You're Raven Crollari, right? From that really good Roman school?"

Well, at least he was smart.

Raven nodded. "Bella and Narcissa were showing me around."

"Looks like you got in with the cool crowd. You're pureblood; I've read about the Crollari house, it's almost as old as the Malfoy line. But any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine. Dance, beautiful?" He looked at Narcissa's sister, who obliged.

Narcissa chivvied Raven over to the stage, and the boy stopped playing guitar and kicked on the record player, which immediately came on with a poppy song.

The boy, who, Raven could see closely now, had black hair with blue tips, kneeled by the edge of the stage. His Yorkshire drawl threaded through his baritone voice as he asked. "Now, who's this pretty lady, Narcissa?"

"Seth, this is Raven. Raven, Seth." The two nodded to each other. Narcissa beamed at Raven. "Seth's the Slytherin Band Sex God. His band is scattered around here… where's Gerard, Seth?"

The guitarist shrugged. "Out smoking a joint, I'd guess. You gonna look for him?"

Narcissa batted her long eyelashes flirtatiously. "I only have eyes for you, Sex God. Where is he?"

"You still owe me a lap dance."

"Patience is a virtual, Seth."

Raven smothered a giggle and informed her friend that it was "Patience was a virtue". Again, Narcissa ignored her.

"Come on, Raven, you have to try the butterbeer. It's brilliant."

They walked over to the table where butterbeer was, and Raven took a sip, and clicked her tongue, watching Narcissa flounce away. The butterbeer was spiked.

_Well, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade._ Raven took a swig, and looked happily out into the crowd.

_Slytherin isn't bad at all, _she thought, smiling and staring into her drink.

A half-an-hour ago, Elias and the boys walked into the Common Room to see a few people dancing, and some people lying on the couches, drinking punch which was likely spiked with Firewhiskey, and couples snogging in the corners. They didn't know that their party was less hectic than the Slytherins' (Slytherin was lucky enough to have a house leader who loved parties, while Gryffindor had a strict one) and many first and second years were in their dressing gowns and up in their dorms.

Elias yawned and did a little dance to the music. "You English sure don't party very hard."

"Blame the first years," Sirius muttered. "They always tell us off if we use alcohol, but Remus sent them off to bed early so they wouldn't."

"I'm a prefect- they have to listen to me." Remus smiled. "I told them after the sorting. I got a lot of groans and fingers. Don't know where they get that from…"

"You still have no excuse. Losers. You should see the parties in Italy- you've gotta have a few good non-wasted friends to help you pull people out of your bed. Really ugly. But fun. Have any of you danced on… oh yeah, I'm talking to blokes. Nevermind."

The next morning many of the Gryffindors were hung over and for the most part, sick to their stomachs.

The Marauders and Elias were about to trudge into the Great Hall for Breakfast when they saw, a Group of Syltherins. Both groups stopped in front of the doors to the hall ready to defend themselves.

"Look at the stupid snakes thinking they're better than us." Sirius said snidely.

The Marauders laughed at this.

"That's because they are." This was a completely different voice than any; of The Marauders had ever herd before.

This comment from the stranger had made the Syltherins laugh.

"So who's the new person in your group Gallo?" Sirius asked Seth

Sirius hated Seth because of how cool he was in his house.

"Why would you care Black?"

"Show her?"

Raven Stepped forward long dark hair pulled over here face as usual

"Raven!"

"Oh so you actually do remember me?" Raven snapped back

"What Happened to you accent?"

"Oh zat acseent? I hardly theenk that I woold stay in zat forever, I've know perfect English sense I was six."

"But—,"

"I always knew that you want to brag about actually being better at me with speaking English better than I did and you also bragged about knowing more languages. But I know, seven languages, fluently."

Bella rested on one hip and gave Sirius a glare. "She's with us. Looks like you got the worse twin…"

"Watch who you're calling worse, beeyotch!" Elias lashed out.

"Bella, my least favorite cousin. Don't you have anything better to do than be jealous of hot Italian Gryffindors?" Sirius's eyes narrowed.

"Got a new addition to the Marauders, Sirius? You must be getting desperate; you've never let girls in before." Rodolphus asked Sirius snidely.

Elias stepped up. "Back off, Slytherins. You may have more people in your crowd, but numbers don't win wars. And Raven?" Her twin looked up. "Never knew you would get yourself in with this crowd. Good luck while they destroy you."

Elias walked into the Great Hall, pulling her hair into low ponytails.

As James past the Slytherins, he muttered, "Don't mess with the Gryffindor beeyotch."

Narcissa let out a bark of laughter as the rest of the Marauders continued in, and turned to Raven. "They're pathetic, aren't they? Sirius, my cousin, and Andromeda, my own sister, in that house. Blood traitors and mudbloods, the lot of them."

Seth shook his head, the blue tips of his hair falling into his eyes, and his clear voice started singing (and, of course, the others joined in):

"You want sexy?

We've got sexy!

You want hot?

That's what we've got!

We've got style, we've got class,

If you're a Gryffindor, we'll kick your ass!

SOUND OFF!"

"Seth!"

"Bella!"

"Rodolphus!"

"Lucius!"

"Narcissa!"

"Gerard!"

"Raven!"

"YEAH!"

The Slytherin Royalty Squad burst out laughing and sat down at their table.

Raven finished laughing and said, breathless, "That sounded really rehearsed…"

"We've been practicing it forever," Seth told her.

"We spent a whole Potions class passing a note around 'till we had, like, seven verses, but now we just shorten it to the first verse and the last part." Narcissa smiled and grabbed the hot cereal, looked at it forlornly, then set it back.

"Uh, Cissa?" Bella asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

"Uh-huh?" Narcissa said sadly, looking at her older sister.

"How long has it been since you ate?"

"Well, I had butterbeer last night…"

"No, ate."

Narcissa blushed. "I th-think it's been since breakfast two days ago…"

Seth, Bella, Lucius, and Rodolphus all groaned.

Seth looked pleadingly at Narcissa. "You've gotta eat more, you look absolutely stunning, you don't need to be any thinner."

"You said yourself, Seth, heroin chic is in, and I'm not that thin." Narcissa pouted, grabbed a carrot and nibbled on it. "There, happy?"

Lucius shook his head and piled food on his own plate, and Seth shrugged and put gravy on a biscuit.

Seth, Gerard, Lucius, and Rodolphus walked to the boy's bathroom.

"SO what do you think of Raven?" Gerard asked casually

"She's very pretty."

"Hopefully Narcissa won't rub off any stupidity on her," Rodolphus muttered.

Lucius frowned at him. "Now, don't go insulting your future sister-in-law. She may not be the most effective curse in the book, but she's got her own ways of staying in Royalty."

"Sounds like you've been doing some serious research on Ms. Black," Gerard snickered.

Lucius glared at the drummer, who recoiled and opened the door to a stall in the bathroom.

"How could she even do that!" Elias spat as the marauders sat down at the Gryffindor table

"Oh, calm down. If your sister's in that crowd, she won't be bothering us."

James said, trying to cheer her up.

"I have an announcement. The Slytherin Quidditch Team tryouts will be held tonight after lessons." McGonagall shouted. "The Gryffindor Quidditch Team tryouts will be held at the same time on the other side of the pitch. Thank you." She sat back down.

"You any good at Quidditch, Elias?" Sirius asked, as he stuffed his face. She swallowed.

"Yes, I'd say I was a fair player, why do you ask?"

"Then come to the tryouts." Elias sent him a bland look.

"Noooo, of course I wasn't planning on it. No dip, Sherlock, I played back at the prep school."

"Elias, is Raven any good at Quidditch?" Peter asked timidly.

"She played Seeker back at Resemt." Elias nodded and reached for the potatoes Remus was holding. He pulled them away defensively and spooned more onto his plate, shooting glances at Elias. Elias raised an eyebrow at him then looked at him with an "are-you-fricking-for-real" look on her face. Sirius noticed and his eyebrows went up.

"Remus, give the lady the potatoes." Remus shot a look at Sirius.

Sirius returned it. Remus reluctantly gave Elias the potatoes. She took them and sent a perplexed look at him before putting potatoes on her plate. James sent an apologetic look at Elias then said to Remus, "Maybe we should take a walk, Moony. Just a little one, Okay?" Remus looked at his lap.

"I don't want to."

"I know you don't want to, but walking builds character."

"I hate character." James looked at Remus sternly.

"Come on, Remus." Remus sulkily got up and walked beside James until they were out of the Great Hall.

Sirius and Elias looked at each other and started talking at the same time. They paused. Sirius nodded. "You first." She obliged"What was that?"

Sirius smiled gently. "Remus has… mood swings. Once a month- much like PMS, if you need something to relate it to but he's a little more sulky and disagreeable than hormonal. He gets defensive about the littlest things- like you wanted the potatoes, and he wasn't done, so he refused to give it to you. Remus doesn't even like potatoes that much." Sirius looked at Peter briefly.

"We don't know exactly why he does it, but we've gotten used to it. He just needs a little prodding, and he goes to his special place- remind me to show you that sometime or have him show it to you- and it gets him back to normal. It's all over after one day- he acts like he has a hangover for a day or two, and then is completely normal again."

Elias stared at her plate. "That is odd. He's a completely normal guy."

Sirius nodded. "He's one of my best friends, and one of James's. I don't know why he does it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Syltherins to one side of the field, Gryffindors at the other." Seth yelled he was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team

"Raven, I don't see why you want to try out for the sport; I couldn't standing getting so bloody dirty." Cissa said to Raven over the bleacher's fence.

"I really like this sport, its fun!" Raven said defensively.

Cissa rolled her eyes at her friend, then climbed up the front row and plopped down in the second.

"Who is trying out for Seeker?" Seth asked (he was the team's captain, after all). Raven rose her hand as did two boys.

"Davey, you go first, um, Mark, you next, then followed by Raven."

Seth watched the players, wincing as the first two struggled with their tasks. Finally, it was Raven's turn. "Raven- mount your broom."

"Up!" She caught her broom and mounted it.

Seth released the snitch.

"Go after it- three, two, one, go!"

Raven did so, following the Snitch for a few seconds, leading her fifty feet in the air. She paused for a moment, then dived. She caught it in a matter of minutes.

"Very good, Raven. You caught the snitch the fastest, come on down. You're on!"

Raven did so following it for a few seconds leading her fifty feet in the air paused for a moment then dived she caught it in a matter of minutes.

"Very Good raven you caught the snitch the fastest, come on down you on!"

Raven's heart leaped and she trotted down the field, and, lost in her ecstasy, gave Seth a kiss on the cheek and ran to go squeal with Narcissa.

Seth brushed his cheek, surprised as if he had been burned, and shook his dyed hair and barked out orders to the rest of the team to "Shape up, and look alive!"

At the other side of the field, Elias hopped nervously from one foot to the other. She watched Sirius ace the whole Beater test with ease, and wished that somehow she could show him up, beat him, and/or impress him, being as he was the Captain of the team. James had gotten the spot of Chaser like that- every goal, in. Remus had gotten jittery and tried to run off with the Quaffle during the Keeper tryouts, so he didn't get in, being disqualified for trying to take school property.

Sirius called out Elias's name. "It's your turn!"

Elias hopped up on her broom (A classic Cleansweep- model Uno) and zoomed onto the field, brandishing her Beater bat like a sword. She smacked all of the Bludgers away from herself and the floating team dummies, at one point sending it hurtling towards Raven while she was Seeking, but a boy with black and blue hair repelled it with a flick of his wand, making a close miss of Elias's head. She sniffed and sent it down to the ground.

When she finished, the whole new team chorused, "You're in" even before Sirius had a chance to bring up his input. He sighed, and then checked off his clipboard.

Elias threw up her hands and did a little dance. Sirius and James wolf-whistled and beckoned her up.

She obliged and they set off towards the Common Room.

The next weeks past in a hurry and slowly the September turned into October

"Lily?"

The girl with the red hair looked up

"Raven?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you'd like to give me that make over you want to give me?"

"Wait a Slytherin is talking to me?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I just I'm muggle born."

"Why does it matter? So can you give me a make over, you know I need it."

"Uh… Alright, Alice, Susan, Misty! Come on we need to get to work!"

"Um wear will we be doing this?"

"In the girls bathroom of coarse."

"Right!"

***

The next weeks passed in a hurry, and slowly September turned into October.

Raven had been thinking about what she was going to say to Lily for a while. She recalled her speech again as she approached Lily during dinner on October 2nd, where she was doing prefect duty and standing at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Lily?"

The girl with the red hair looked up at the Slytherin girl. "Raven?"

"Yes." Raven smiled widely. "I was wondering if you'd like to give me that makeover you were talking about."

"Wait--" Lily blinked disbelievingly and a sly smile came across her lips. "A Slytherin is talking to me?"

Raven's eyebrows furrowed. "Why shouldn't I?"

"It's just, well, I'm Muggleborn, or, as most Syltherins call me, a 'mudblood'."

"Why does it matter? So, can you give me a makeover? You know I need it."

"Uh… all right." Lily turned and shouted down the table, "Alice, Susan, Misty! Come on we need to get to work!"

Alice looked up incredulously. "Um, where will we work?"

"Try the Common Room- hello?"

***

The past weeks- for Elias- had been overall uneventful- excepting, of course, the fact that the tension between Elias and Raven had seemed to increase tenfold.

"Oi! Elias! Get your skinny ass over to the table and get something for breakfast!" Remus yelled over the sleepy crowd coming into the Great hall for morning nourishment.

Elias cocked an eyebrow and sprinted towards him. Why the bloody hell is he acting so strangely, she thought. I mean, I act like that around this time of month but for completely different reasons.

As she walked to where the Marauders were sitting, she noticed someone in green robes.

"Raven?" Elias asked disbelievingly.

The girl turned towards her. "Yes?"

Elias mastered her best try at a disgusted look. "What did they do to your face!?"

"Oh, you like it?" Raven flipped her now-layered hair so it fell around her face- Elias hated to admit it, even to herself, but it fell perfectly.

"Like it, are you fricking kidding me?" Nice attitude, Elias. Nice choice of vocabulary, Elias.

"That's not fair; tell me exactly what is wrong with wearing make-up. You do."

Think Elias, think, think. Good comebacks.

"At least I know how to put it on."

Ouch. Bad choice.

"Whatever." Raven replied, not really caring.

Elias was immediately depressed. It had happened. The evil Slytherin twin was prettier than her with makeup on. She would never admit it out loud, but she sulked as she plopped down next to Sirius, who looked worried, but didn't have any time to mention anything because hundreds of owls flooded into the hall, bearing orange and black envelopes that they dropped on about three sevenths of the students. Sirius caught one- so did Elias, as well as the other Marauders.

The letters read:

Dear Hogwarts Student,  
Every student that is fifth year or older is invited to a Halloween Ball. The ball will start promptly at seven o'clock. EVERYONE is to wear a mask. There are no exceptions to this rule! A costume shop will take the place of an extra class room. All attending this ball will have three weeks to search and buy your costume. Girls, please wear dresses, and gentlemen must wear dress robes with a black or white masks. Please note, NO ONE is to share what they are. While at the ball, no one is to say their names, but do remember to enjoy yourself all the same.  
All the Best  
The Staff

"Well, that's nice, a Halloween Ball," Sirius voiced, semi-sarcastically.

"Yes, I can't wait to go!" Remus was looking rather excited.

"I do believe we have to get to class." Elias snapped moodily, hugging her book bag.

"Elias, are you feeling alright?" James asked, concerned.

"Just peachy," Elias stormed off to Transfigurations.

"What's up with her?" Sirius asked, watching her hightail it out of the Hall.

"I don't know." James shrugged.

"Well, shall we get our tuxes at lunch?" Remus asked eagerly, looking expectantly around at his friends with bright silver eyes.

A smile spread across Sirius's face. "Righto!"

That morning, classes were overall rather exciting, for every teacher seamed to talk about the upcoming Ball. McGonagall went on and on about how you could transfigure outfits on how to fit you perfectly, Slughorn also went on and on about Potions used around Halloween to create a more 'spooky' atmosphere. By the time lunch came, many of the students had rushed in to the shop to get their costumes.

Elias pretty much looked at the ground the whole day. As she walked back to lunch, Remus fell in step beside her.

"Hey, Elias, what's wrong?" He bent over a little to come eye-to-eye with her.

Elias sighed and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm a little homesick."

He seemed a little startled at her reaction, but he smiled and patted her head. "I'd think it'd be so hard to be so far away from Italy."

"Well, I guess it's not so much that I'm homesick,´ Elias sighed, blowing a poker-straight section of her black hair out of her eyes. "I just sorta want everything to be back where it was, ya know? Everything's really changed since Raven moved in with Dad, Marco and I. I mean, I never met our mum at all, but my dad said that I was a spitting image of him and barely had any of my mum's traits."

Remus drew his eyebrows together. "You and Raven didn't live with each other?"

"Hell, no!" Elias looked at him with a "that's-stupid" look. "She lived with my mum and I lived with my dad. Otherwise, I woulda kicked her scrawny arse into Gryffindor tip-top shape by now!"

"Or she woulda kicked your behind for being such a snob, right?"

"Thanks, Remus, I love you too."

They paused for a while, and then Elias gave Remus a tight hug. "I'm sorry for bitching at you. You don't need to hear about my problems, you've got enough of your own."

"Hey! Elias! Sirius, Peter, and I just got our tuxes!" James was very excited.

"Whoopee for you." Elias deadpanned.

"You better get your costume soon, Elias- they're selling like pumpkin pasties!" Sirius licked his lips at the sound of that.

"Good, then I'll have time to get mine."

James and Sirius fell silent. How could Elias dis pumpkin pasties? She loved them!

"If you'll excuse me." She walked towards the bathroom.

"Must be that time of month, you think?" Sirius joked.

"I doubt it," James started. "You don't see a purse, do you?"

"James, how would you know if it was or wasn't true?"


End file.
